Sorry, I (almost) Kill You!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Murid baru yang bertampang malaikat itu, ternyata adalah gadis berjiwa neraka. Naruto tak sengaja membuat si malaikat palsu jatuh hati, sampai api cemburu hampir mencabut nyawanya. /AU, yandere-Hinata/ (Harusnya) For NaruHina Dark Day 2015!


**Sorry, I (almost) Kill You!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Ada murid baru di kelas 1-C. Perempuan. Rambutnya panjang berwarna indigo. Matanya abu-abu. Tatapannya dingin, begitu pun ekspresinya; Datar.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, ia duduk di kursi kosong di sudut kanan belakang. Saat berjalan menuju kursinya, tak satupun teman ia lemparkan senyum. Itu membuat yang lain menjadi takut padanya.

"Mungkin dia pendiam? Atau pemalu?"

Gadis itu mendengar suara berisi tebakan tentang dirinya yang baru saja diucapkan seseorang.

Yang lain berbisik, "MUngkin si Hyuuga itu anak yang _broken home_."

Siiing!

Siswi baru yang dipanggil 'Hyuuga' itu menatap tajam ke asal suara, di arah barat laut dari posisinya. Seorang di samping kiri sang Hyuuga memanggil-manggil teman di depannya.

"Hei, hei, Hinata sedang menatap tajam ke arahmu," bisiknya dengan raut takut. "Tolong jaga bicaramu, Sakura."

Siswi bernama Sakura itu kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "B-baik, Tenten!" balasnya, lalu menghadap depan lagi.

Para pengurus inti kelas 1-C maju ke depan atas perintah sang guru. Mereka memperkenalkan diri satu per satu untuk menyambut Hinata secara formal. Dimulai dari wali kelas mereka, Kurenai Yuuhi; Ketua Kelas yang dikenal jenius namun pemalas, Shikamaru Nara; Wakil Ketua Kelas dengan tiga pasang kumis di pipinya, Naruto Uzumaki; Sekretaris yang tampil modis, berambut pirang dengan poni yang menjuntai, Ino Yamanaka; dan terakhir, Bendahara, dengan bola mata zamrud serta rambut pendek merah muda, Sakura Haruno.

Hinata menatap mereka datar, kemudian melayangkan _deathglare_ sejenak pada Sakura.

"Hinata-san," panggil sang guru, membuat Hinata menghentikan _deathglare_ -nya menjadi ekspresi datar. "Semoga bisa berteman baik dengan semuanya, ya!" ucapnya semangat.

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Seluruh pengurus kelas kembali duduk. Kurenai juga pamit, sebab jam pelajaran kali ini bukan jadwalnya di kelas 1-C. Wanita bermata merah menyala itu masuk untuk mengenalkan Hinata saja sebagai 'anak'nya yang baru.

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Hinata tetaplah seorang penyendiri. Entah kenapa, seisi kelas menatapnya misterius dan curiga, sejak Sakura menceritakan ketakutannya karena dilempar tatapan tajam oleh Hinata di hari pertama ia masuk ke kelas 1-C.

Saat itu, Ino meminta data tentang Hinata. Ia menyambut sang sekretaris dingin. Padahal, Ino sudah berusaha membuat wajahnya seriang mungkin. Keesokan harinya, Ino jadi canggung sendiri menghadapi dirinya, di tengah (masih) banyaknya data yang belum diminta.

Karena dua kejadian itulah, seisi kelas enggan mendekati Hinata, bahkan anak laki-laki. Ini menyebabkan Hinata tetap menjadi penyendiri dan misterius sampai minggu berikutnya. Kecuali para guru, kelas 1-C sedang dalam perjalanan berjudul 'Menganggap Hinata Hyuuga Tidak Ada'. Itu bukanlah keinginan mereka. Anak itu sendiri yang membuat seisi kelas berpikiran seperti itu.

 **.**

Suatu hari di jam pulang sekolah, Hinata berjalan menyusuri lapangan untuk sampai ke gerbang sekolah; Ia hendak pulang, tentu saja. Karena tatapan datarnya yang terus mengarah lurus ke depan, seakan tak ada tujuan, ia tersandung batu berukuran sedang. Beberapa buku yang dipeluknya jatuh.

Drap! Drap!

Hinata membungkuk untuk mengambil bukunya kembali. Terdengar olehnya langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mau kubantu?"

Hinata mendongak. Wajah itu tak asing di matanya, sekalipun menghitam karena membelakangi sinar matahari.

"Ya, aku baik saja" Hinata kembali memungut bukunya. "Terserah mau membantuku atau tidak, Naruto-kun."

Set

"Nih, yang terakhir," Naruto menampakkan barisan gigi kinclongnya. "Tidak perlu gengsi kalau mau minta tolong, ya!" pesannya, lalu mengacungkan ibu jari ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata tersipu. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengembalikan wajahnya ke ekspresi datar. Ia meraih buku terakhir yang terjatuh dari tangan Naruto sambil menunduk.

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun mau berbicara denganku?"

Naruto memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Hah? 'Kenapa'? Kau, 'kan, teman sekelasku!" sanggahnya. "Memangnya, ada yang salah jika berbicara dengan orang lembut sepertimu?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum. Ia menggeleng. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" Tangannya memeluk erat buku-buku itu. Kemudian, ia berlari pelan menuju gerbang.

Naruto menatap langkah anak itu sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum kecil sepanjang perjalanannya menuju Ruang OSIS.

Di rumah, Hinata tersipu-sipu mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah itu. Perasaannya memutuskan Naruto menjadi pujaan hatinya. Ia jatuh hati pada sang Wakil Ketua Kelas. Sepanjang hari ini, Hinata beraktivitas dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

Malamnya, Hinata membeli sebatang cokelat untuk diberikan pada Naruto besok. Hitung-hitung, sebagai ucapan terima kasih juga.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata datang paling awal. Diam-diam, ia memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam laci Naruto. Untungnya, kursi Naruto tepat di dekat pintu, sehingga ia tidak perlu berjalan ke mana-mana lagi.

Jam istirahat, Naruto baru menyadari adanya benda batangan manis itu di lacinya. Ia menatap kertas kecil yang menempel di sisi cokelat batangan itu.

 _'Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Dari: Hinata Hyuuga.'_

Sontak, Naruto memiringkan badan untuk melihat Hinata. Yang dilihat segera membalas tatapan itu. Lagi, Naruto menampilkan barisan rapi giginya alias cengiran khasnya. Hinata menganggap itu sebagai _"Ya! Terima kasih juga atas cokelatnya! Aku suka!"_ , dan ia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sejak itu, aura Hinata berubah. Ia menjadi siswi yang suka tersenyum, walau sifat pendiamnya tak berubah. Ia masih menolak dan menghindar jika diajak melakukan kegiatan bersama. Ia juga sering memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil untuk Naruto; gantungan kunci, miniatur sebuah bangunan terkenal, pensil mekanik cantik, boneka mini, gantungan ponsel, pin, gelang kreasi, bahkan ia juga pernah mengorbankan waktu untuk menyulam sehelai sapu tangan demi Naruto.

Perlu diketahui, gadis Hyuuga itu melakukannya bukan karena diminta oleh sang pujaan hati. Ia berbuat begitu memang karena perasaan tulusnya pada si Wakil Ketua Kelas.

Mau tak mau, Naruto ikut senang menerimanya. Namun, tetap tak terpikir olehnya untuk memberi balasan. Ia tidak merasa jahat, sampai Hinata sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Sepulang sekolah, saat Naruto dan Hinata yang tersisa di kelas.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sedang membereskan buku. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto terlonjak. "Maaf, kukira tinggal aku sendiri di kelas," katanya salah tingkah. Ia berdiri untuk menghargai Hinata. "Ada apa, Hinata? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"E-eto..." Hinata memainkan jarinya. "Hari ini—Maksudku, siang ini..., maukah Naruto-kun ke rumahku?"

"Hm?"

"Aku... belum terlalu paham soal materi yang tadi," Hinata melanjutkan dengan nada halus. Ia sedikit tertunduk. "Jadi..., aku mau minta tolong pada Naruto-kun untuk mengajariku mengerjakan tugas... dari Kakashi-sensei tadi!" Ia mendongak lagi, "Bisakah, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan pandangan berharap.

"Oh, itu!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. "Bisa, kok. Tenang saja!" sambungnya lagi, melanjutkan membereskan buku. "Tapi, agak sore, ya. Soalnya, aku dan pengurus kelas ada tugas membeli peralatan OSIS sebentar." jelasnya panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan memakai ranselnya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" ucapnya, lalu berlari pergi.

Naruto menutup pintu kelas, kemudian pergi ke Ruang OSIS, tempat pengurus kelas lainnya berkumpul. Ia minta pada mereka untuk pulang lebih dulu nanti, karena ada _request_ mengajari Hinata.

Di perjalanan, Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuah berita dari sebuah situs internet di ponselnya; Seorang _psycho_ 15 tahun yang kabur dari rumah sakit, berambut indigo panjang, serta hobi melempar tatapan tajam.

Naruto membantah berita itu. "Ah, cewek 15 tahun berambut indigo panjang ada banyak di dunia ini, 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sebenarnya, aku juga masih takut melihat Hinata."

"Bukankah dia sudah sering tersenyum belakangan ini?" tegas Naruto membela Hinata.

Ino menyambung, "Siapa yang tahu isi hatinya, Naruto?" tekannya meyakinkan. "Lagipula, Hinata masih menolak jika kami minta melakukan sesuatu bersama dengannya."

"Hm... Aku diajak ke rumahnya, lho!" Naruto tak mau kalah. "Dia minta diajari tentang materi yang tadi!"

"Sudah, sudah," Shikamaru menenangkan perdebatan mereka. "Yang penting, aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk berjaga-jaga, ya, Naruto," pesannya. "Kita hanya bisa berharap agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak menimpa Wakil Ketua Kelas 1-C."

Naruto cemberut, diikuti suara tawa dari mereka.

 **.**

Sepulangnya Naruto dari kegiatan berbelanja bersama pengurus kelas, ia cepat-cepat berlari menuju rumah Hinata. Kertas kecil berisi alamat rumah Hinata dijadikannya panduan untuk menemukan rumah si gadis Hyuuga itu. Peluhnya bercucuran karena tergesa-gesa dan memfokuskan pikiran untuk mencocokkan alamat tersebut; Ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah telat setengah jam dari jadwal yang sudah dijanjikan.

Nomor rumah Hinata semakin dekat. Naruto melambatkan langkahnya sambil terengah.

13.

Di hadapan Naruto, berdiri rumah megah bergaya Eropa. Menurut alamat di secarik kertas itu, memang inilah rumah Hinata.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan berhenti sejenak di belakang pemuda berambut durian itu. Gonggongan kecil anjing berbulu coklat lebat itu refleks membuat Naruto balik badan.

"Ah, permisi," usik Naruto saat pria paruh baya itu mengelus rambut-rambut tebal nan lembut di kepala sang anjing. "Ehm... Apakah alamat ini adalah rumah yang ada di belakangku?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan kertas mungil itu pada majikan sang anjing.

Dengan posisi jongkok, pria itu mengulurkan kepala menuju tulisan di kertas yang dipegang Naruto. "Hm," gumamnya, mencocokkan rumah itu dengan alamat yang bersangkutan. "Ya, inilah rumahnya, Nak." jawabnya ramah.

Naruto mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Paman!" balasnya tak kalah ramah.

Pria itu balas mengangguk. Ia berdiri, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan bersama (sepertinya) anjing kesayangannya.

Naruto berbalik lagi. Pagar besi cokelat muda rumah Hinata diapit oleh dua tembok balok yang memanjang ke bawah. Di tembok kanan, terdapat bel. Ia ingin menekan bel itu. Namun, ternyata Hinata telah muncul dari pintu rumahnya.

Hinata menyapa Naruto dengan senyuman. Dihampirinya si pemuda Uzumaki dan menanyakan alasan mengapa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu datang terlambat.

"Ino dan Shikamaru pulang ke arah yang sama. Sebagai laki-laki, tak mungkin kubiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri. Jadi..."

Hinata berekspresi dingin setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"J-jangan marah, ya, Hinata!" Naruto menggaruk pipinya, merasa bersalah. "Aku bisa mengajarimu sampai malam, kok!" tekannya untuk menebus kesalahan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya."

Naruto terbelalak, "Benarkah?"

Masih tersenyum, Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi, sebagai gantinya, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja! Apa itu?"

"Aku mau mengenal ruang lingkup sekolah kita lebih detail. Aku ingin Naruto-kun menjelaskan lokasi sekolah kita dari lantai paling atas gedung utama. Kita bertemu lagi di sana besok pukul lima sore. Boleh?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Ia merasa permintaan Hinata agak aneh, namun masuk akal. Mungkin baru kali ini ada siswa baru yang membuat permintaan aneh seperti Hinata.

"Baiklah!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Mereka berpisah setelah Hinata melontarkan senyum terakhirnya sore itu.

 **.**

Langit jingga dan angin semilir mengayun rambut Hinata yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

 _'Dia terlambat lagi.'_

Tap tap

"Hah... Hah... Hinata, maaf... Aku terlambat lagi... Hah... Hah..."

Tanpa berbalik, Hinata mengeluarkan suara datarnya, "Kali ini karena apa lagi, Naruto-kun?"

Alis Naruto bertaut. "Aku... mengantar Sakura lagi sampai persimpangan rumahnya," Ia menatap punggung Hinata curiga. "Hehe... Kau tidak marah, 'kan, Hinata?" Naruto memodifikasi gaya bicaranya untuk mengelabui Hinata.

Hening sejenak.

Hembusan angin kembali menyapu pipi mereka.

Hinata berbalik. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk sehingga matanya (terlihat seperti) ditutupi oleh poni.

"Padahal Naruto-kun sudah berjanji," Hinata mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan tajam—Naruto bisa merasakan itu sekalipun poni Hinata menutupinya. "Naruto-kun, hatiku sakit," Tangan kanan Hinata yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, muncul dengan sebilah pisau di genggamannya. Ia semakin mendekati Naruto yang mulai melangkah mundur. "Jadi..., sebagai balasannya, kau harus merasakan sakit juga!"

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanan dan kepalanya yang menampakkan tatapan haus darah. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang terus melangkah mundur dengan suara tawa seorang pembunuh.

Naruto tersudut. Kini, ia tinggal menunggu beberapa senti lagi untuk jatuh ke bawah. Keringat dingin dan jantung berdebar kencang, itulah yang dialaminya saat ini. Ia menoleh ke belakang sekejap; Lahan luas beralas semen padat telah menunggunya di bawah. Jaraknya dan Hinata kian berkurang.

Sring!

Hinata mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghujamkan pisaunya. Tak mau kalah, di tengah keadaannya yang 'di ujung tanduk', Naruto ikut menyiapkan gerak refleksnya untuk menghindar.

"RASAKAN INIII!"

Hinata berlari dengan wajah haus darahnya, mengarahkan benda tajam itu ke Naruto, dan...

Hup!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto merunduk dan berpindah ke belakang Hinata dengan cekatan. Senjata makan tuan; Sekarang, Hinata-lah yang berada di antara hidup dan mati. Ia bergantung pada sisi 'atap terbuka' gedung utama, menahan dirinya dengan satu tangan—karena tangan yang lain memegang pisau—agar ia tidak jatuh.

400 meter, jarak antara lantai dasar dan Hinata.

Senyum kemenangan terlukis di bibir Naruto. Sambil menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, ia mendekati Hinata yang secara logika sudah berada sekitar sepuluh senti di bawah telapak kakinya.

Naruto mengarahkan layar ponselnya pada Hinata yang mendongak dengan ekspresi kesal. Di sana, ada berita tentang gadis itu sendiri, _**"Hati-Hati! Gadis SMA Psikopat Kabur!"**_.

Merasa Hinata sudah selesai membaca _tagline_ utama—serta foto dirinya sendiri di bawah judul, Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana.

Tangan kiri Hinata bergetar, semakin tak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku bisa saja memanggil bantuan. Tapi, kalau kau tidak menjatuhkan pisau itu, aku bisa menginjak tangan lemahmu ini lebih cepat dari kilat." ancamnya dengan raut serius.

Hinata mendengus kesal. Ia menjatuhkan pisaunya. Naruto menyeringai sekali lagi. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan pasrah, ia turut mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

"!"

Hinata menarik lengan Naruto sekuat mungkin. Naruto kaget, tapi tetap mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk bertahan.

Tiga detik kemudian, Naruto merasa ada yang menarik bahunya. Dengan leluasa, akhirnya ia berhasil melepas genggaman neraka milik malaikat palsu itu. Ia terduduk. Lalu ia sadar bahwa yang menarik bahunya tadi adalah si Ketua Kelas, Shikamaru.

Di sekeliling mereka, terdapat beberapa satuan keamanan, termasuk polisi. Mereka siap membantu apabila rencana dan tenaga dari Shikamaru tak cukup kuat.

Bola mata kelabu si malaikat palsu menitikkan air. Dirinya pasrah, kemudian menjatuhkan diri.

Sekali lagi Naruto terkejut akibat ulah Hinata. Anehnya, Shikamaru malah terlihat tenang. Ia sontak berdiri dan melihat ke bawah. Syok Naruto berganti lega saat Hinata terjatuh di sebuah kasur penyelamat dari kelompok polisi tersebut; Siapa lagi kalau bukan si jenius Shikamaru yang merencanakan ini?

Sesungguhnya, semua telah dipersiapkan bahkan sebelum pukul lima sore, tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, karena sebelumnya Naruto menceritakan ajakan Hinata itu pada Shikamaru. Fakta selanjutnya, ia memeriksa situs yang diberitahu oleh Shikamaru itu SETIAP HARI karena penasaran.

Di bawah langit yang mulai menghitam, mereka menatap kosong para polisi yang sedang membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil di bawah sana.

"Situsnya baru bisa terbuka total tadi pagi. Dia trauma berat karena kematian adiknya yang terserang kanker mendadak." ucap Naruto menutup kejadian hari ini. Ia berencana mengembalikan barang-barang pemberian Hinata melalui pihak rumah sakit tempat Hinata dirawat nantinya.

 **-Owaru-**

 **Yaaak! Sok-sok bikin crime/suspense demi memeriahkan NHDD -_- Hmm, saya pengen ikutan aja sebagai NHL. Ini sumbangan pertama saya sejak NHDD yang pertama nggak nyumbang apa-apa, hehe~ Jadi, saya merasa senang sendiri ._.**

 **Hokeeeh, tanpa basa-basi lagi, SELAMAT MEMERIAHKAN HARI GELAP NARUHINA TAHUN 2015, PARA NHL DAN FNI!**


End file.
